


Nightlight

by nabooliola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Caregiver, Classifications Trope, Dd/lb, Hell is different, Little, Littles, M/M, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not sure if this is going to be continued, Shhh don't worry just go with it, angel-bashing, sort of dark I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabooliola/pseuds/nabooliola
Summary: As soon as Lucifer entered Sam, he knew what he had to do.





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this fic is a little bit garbage but it wouldn't leave me alone so here's what I did instead of paying attention during Feminist Theory... You're welcome? idk
> 
> Also-I have an email account specifically for fanfic stuff. If you have any questions/comments/muffin recipes, hit me up! nabooliolawrites@gmail.com

The baby monitor lit up , soft sniffles and rustling quiet over the speaker. Lucifer shot up, his long legs carrying him to the nursery quickly. He frowned at the sight of his baby curled up in a ball at the foot of the crib, shaking with the effort of containing his sobs. 

“Dean?” The shaking increased as the baby curled up even tighter. “Baby, what’s wrong?” A muffled whine came out of the blankets and Lucifer sighed, lowering the side of the crib and scooping up his unhappy boy. Dean struggled for a minute, squirming in irritation before giving in and melting into his Papa’s arms. Lucifer paced around the room, bouncing the crying little. He grabbed a pacifier to replace the fingers Dean had been chewing on, kissing the indents left by worried teeth. When the sobbing had finally died down, Lucifer sat in the large rocking chair, arranging Dean in his lap with the baby’s back to his Papa’s chest. It was always easier for Dean to talk when he didn’t have to make eye contact, which was probably why the Winchester brothers had most of their heart to hearts in the car.

“Alright baby boy, think you can talk to me now?” Dean whined and Lucifer rubbed the baby’s tummy soothingly. “Come on little man, you can do it.” When Dean still didn’t reply, Lucifer decided to help things along. “Let’s see… You’re not wet. You had a bottle before going to sleep so I don’t think you’re hungry… Do you have a tummy ache? Headache? Are you too warm?” Dean shook his head in the negative at each suggestion, unsurprisingly to Lucifer. He already had a pretty good idea what was troubling his little boy. “Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?” There was a long stretch of silence before Dean nodded slowly. “Will you tell me about it?” More silence… Finally the baby spoke, voice somewhat muffled behind his pacifier.

“L’stair” He whispered. “L’stair making me hurt Daddy and Papa…” The baby began shaking with new sobs. “Didn’t wanna but L’stair made me!” 

Lucifer bent to kiss Dean’s hair, heart breaking for the sweet boy in his arms as he once again cursed his brothers for forcing a baby-a baby!-into such a terrible situation. Dean hadn’t made a deal with a Crossroads Demon, they were expressly forbidden from bargaining with littles. In fact, littles were forbidden from entering Hell, their souls claimed as property of Heaven. No, it was an angel that sentenced Dean, a supposed soldier of the divine manipulated and blackmailed a baby into making a deal with Hell. And they called Lucifer evil…

 

As soon as Lucifer entered Sam, he had nearly exploded with fury. All of Sam’s memories pointed to Dean being a little-and a very young one at that-yet he had been thrust into a situation too difficult for the strongest of men. Lucifer had immediately seized the righteous man, forgetting the pointless fight with his brother and retreating to the safety of Hell.  

 

Things had been difficult at first, Dean had spent his whole life fighting his biology and the baby was so afraid to let go. Lucifer was glad to have Sam as his vessel in those early weeks. Not only did Dean feel safer around his brother, Sam’s mind was full of helpful information. The younger Winchester knew all of his brother’s tells, helping Lucifer anticipate the baby’s needs. They slowly eased Dean into his headspace, letting him test out the mindset of a child, then linger in toddlerhood before finally landing in his true mentality of a babe no older than a year.

There was a small setback when Lucifer switched vessels. He had assigned a handful of his subjects to find a way for him to exist in his old body. When they succeeded, Dean had panicked, forcing himself into an older headspace in anticipation of his newly freed brother’s rejection. Sam had quickly put an end to that though, dressing the little in his baby clothes before explaining that Dean wasn’t allowed to hide anymore. 

The older Winchester wasn’t the only one who had been suppressing his true self. While Dean had been forced into fighting off his headspace as a little, Sam had been forbidden from acting as a caregiver. It was hard to pinpoint when, how, and why the brothers had lost connection with their classifications, though it was sure that John Winchester was to blame. Sam in particular had always felt caregiver instincts in the back of his mind but something deep inside had kept him from acting on them. That didn’t mean that he hadn’t been watching Dean though, noticing the way his older brother became easily overwhelmed or frightened, his craving for physical affection, and his oral fixation. He even knew that Dean struggled with incontinence, not allowing himself to sleep for more than three hours at a time for fear of wetting the bed. It was this knowledge that left Sam unable to eject Lucifer. The archangel had been forthcoming in his desire to care for Dean, allowing Sam to indulge in a part of himself he’d kept locked up for so long.

“Lucifer?” The king of Hell looked up from the sweet smelling hair on his baby’s head to see Dean’s other caretaker in the doorway.

“Sam” He smiled at the younger Winchester. “Our little man had a nightmare.” Sam smiled sadly, crossing the room and crouching in front of the chair to look at his brother’s tear-stained face.

“Is that true, De? Did you have a bad dream?” The little nodded, reaching his arms up for his Daddy. “Oh sweetie, come here.” Sam stood and cuddled the baby close, running a large hand up and down Dean’s back soothingly.

“Was scary Daddy” Dean mumbled, grabbing at Sam’s hair and clinging tight. Sam ignored the pinpricks of pain and tutted sympathetically.

“I’m sorry De… But you know it was just a dream right? You’re safe here with me and Papa. We won’t let anybody hurt you baby boy.” Dean hiccuped and nodded, tears still falling from his eyes and soaking Sam’s shirt. Sam bounced the baby, turning soulful eyes to Lucifer who tried to muster up a reassuring smile.

That was the other change. When Lucifer had entered the younger Winchester, he had been immediately enamoured with what he found. Sam was an incredible man, caring and loyal and intelligent. Falling for him had been easy and Lucifer was soon head over heels for the caregiver. Sam had been a bit reticent, unsure if the devil’s motivations were true. When Lucifer regained his own body and offered Sam his freedom though, the brunette was reassured and their relationship began to blossom into something else. It was surprising how easily their little family had come together, but having a baby together is certainly an effective bonding experience. 

Another whimper from Dean drew Lucifer from his thoughts and he stood, dropping a kiss on the top of his baby’s head.

“I’ll be back, there’s something I need to take care of.” He kissed Sam as well, loving the feeling of being close to his boys.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting for you.” Sam’s smile was tight, he knew where his lover was going and while he didn’t necessarily approve, he also wasn’t going to stop him.

Leaving the nursery behind, Lucifer stalked down winding hallways, allowing his anger to build. When he finally arrived at the torture chamber, his eyes were glowing. Nothing made him more furious than seeing how hurt his baby had been and fittingly, nothing soothed that rage quite like carving into the two responsible for that hurt. John Winchester and Alistair would pay for Dean’s suffering for eternity, that much was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more here maybe... I have thoughts but I'm not sure if I want to keep this going or leave it as-is.


End file.
